The Sooga Showdown
"The Sooga Showdown" is the first segment of the seventh episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 13, 2006. Synopsis The ninjas race rickshaws through Sooga Village to see who can win the secret prize. Plot A big rickshaw race is being held in Sooga with the competitors of Garu, Abyo, Ssoso, and Tobe. On the sidelines, Ching cheers on Abyo which prompts a snide remark from Tobe being cheered by his ninjas. Pucca stands behind Garu as he prepares his rickshaw, trying to help but mostly just annoying him. As the Master of Ceremonies, Soo explains that a mystery prize will be given to the winner of the race while four of his maidens are made passengers for the race, an extra heavy girl teaming up with Ssoso. Pucca pulls the party cracker and the race begins with everyone but the heavily burdened Ssoso zooming away. Tobe is in the lead, laughing at the others as they come to the first bend. There, Pucca and Ching are cheering for them, though they boo Tobe as he passes. Ching splashes Abyo with a cup of water to keep cool as he goes running by. Pucca attempts the same for Garu, but instead uses a barrel, causing a flood that knocks him and his maiden into the bushes. They are rescued and repaired by the goblins before being set back into the race, sending Pucca an unnoticed glare. Further ahead, Tobe’s ninjas are digging a pitfall trap in the road which they cover up with a carpet. Garu shows up shortly, but rides right over the trap without any problems. Confused, the ninjas try japing around on the carpet only to have Pucca pull it out from under them, having them fall into their own hole. Ssoso arrives next, still moving slowly with his maiden who screams at the sight of the hole. Pucca covers it up with the carpet gain and Ssoso passes right over it as well. Abyo is running along rather smoothly in third place until he spies a group of girls and a news crew watching him from the sideline. Eager to show off, he jumps into the air, half-toppling his rickshaw and removes his shirt while posing on the upturned handle. Everyone (minus his passenger) loves this, but without him steering it, the rickshaw eventually crashes into several water tubs, taking him out of the race as Ssoso continues on. Tobe, in first place, is happily prancing down the course until he spies Garu catching up. It becomes neck-and-neck between the ninjas as Tobe continuously tries to cheat while Garu evades his tricks (with help from Pucca), putting him in dangerous situations that frighten his passenger. Eventually, Tobe pulls out his biggest weapon: a rocket booster. However, this works too well as the rickshaw blasts right off the course and into the air, removing him from the race as well. At the finish line, Pucca, Ching, and Santa wait for the winner. Garu arrives at the home-stretch as the first place runner but Pucca, snapping a picture of him, temporarily blinds him and he turns off the track. This allows the second place runner, Ssoso, to cross the finish line first and win the race. He is awarded the trophy by Soo who then reveals the big mystery prize: the honor of pulling his rickshaw for him and his maidens all around the village. That evening, with Ssoso still pulling, Garu continues to walk around blind until being tackled by Pucca. Trivia Gallery showdow.PNG showdow0.PNG showdow1.PNG showdow3.PNG showdow4.PNG showdow5.PNG showdow6.PNG showdow7.PNG showdow8.PNG showdow10.PNG showdow11.PNG showdow12.PNG showdow13.PNG showdow14.PNG showdow15.PNG showdow16.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes